fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Knights (Anime Series)
The Fairy Knights Anime Series is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime crossover that involves the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, and Fairy Tail series to band together for the first time. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters New Freedom Fighters Core Members *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) **Kurama (Tesshō Genda) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Hinata Hyuga (Nana Mizuki) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) *Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) *Rock Lee (Yōichi Masukawa) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) *Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) *Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) **Carla (Yui Horie) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) **Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) Other Members *Emma (Yukiko Fujii) *Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Sai (Satoshi Hino) *Shikamaru Nara (Shōtarō Morikubo) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki) *Choji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kōsuke Torimui) **Akamaru (Junko Takeuchi) *Shino Aburame (Shinji Kawada) *Tenten (Yukari Tamura) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Lisanna Strauss (Harmui Sakurai) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) **Lector (Akiko Yajima) *Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Saori Hayami) The Fairy Knights *Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) *Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) *Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) *Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Virgo Fudo (Tomokazu Seki) **Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) **Libra Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Pallas (Hiromi Tsuru) **Holy Sword Titan (Eiji Takemoto) *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue) *Gaara (Akira Ishida) **Shukaku (Hiroshi Iwasaki) *Temari (Romi Park) *Kankuro (Yasuyuki) *Killer Bee (Hisao Egawa) **Gyūki (Masaki Aizawa) *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (Junichi Suwabe) **Bickslow (Yoshihisa Kawahara) **Evergreen (Saori Seto) *Loke/Leo (Daisuke Kishio) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) *Yukino Aguria (Fuyuka Ōura) *Lyon Bastia (Yūki Kaji) Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keyes **Aquarius **Aries **Cancer **Capricorn **Gemini **Libra **Pisces **Sagittarius **Scorpio **Taurus **Virgo *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Pyxis **Lyra Supporting Characters *Shunrei (Konami Yoshida) *Ophiuchus Shaina (Mami Koyama) *Geki (Kiyoyuki Yanada) *Ban (Tetsu Inada) *Nachi (Bin Shimada) *Unicorn Jabu (Takeshi Kusao) *Future Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *God of Time Saturn (Yu Mizushima) *Polaris Hilda **Lyfia **Gullinbursti Frodi **Grani Sigmund *The United Nations ** *Mar-Vell Antagonists Shadaloo *M. Bison (Norio Wakamoto) **Deathstroke **Crimson Dynamo *M-Series **M-100 Series ***M-100 Alpha ***M-101 Beta ***M-102 Beta ***M-103 Gamma ***M-104 Delta ***M-105 Epsilon ***M-106 Eta ***M-107 Theta *Doctor Cornellius S.I.N. *Seth (Akio Otsuka) *Tiger Claw *Dogpound *Fishface *Bebop *Rocksteady Hellfire Club *Sebastian Shaw *Emma Frost *Marsh *Donald Pierce *Harry Leland Kree Empire *Supreme Intelligence *Ronan the Accuser **Nebula **Korath *The Stellar Guard **Kor-Varr **Att-Lass **Jella **Kalum Fahr **Saria **Yon-Rogg **Zyro **Zarek **Una **Nera **Mon-Tog **Kam-Lorr New Balam Alliance *Momoshiki Otsutsuki (Daisuke Namikawa) **Kinshiki Otsutsuki (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Holy Sword Hyperion (Takaya Kuroda) *Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida) **Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi) *Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) *Holy Sword Gallia (Wakana Yamazaki) *Holy Sword Aegaeon (Hisao Egawa) *Pisces Amor (Akira Ishida) *Aquarius Tokisada (Shō Hayami) *Capricorn Ionia (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) *Cancer Schiller (Taiki Matsuno) *Scorpio Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) *Four Heavenly Kings of Mars **Romulus (Ryōhei Arai) **Diana (Umeka Shōji) **Vulcanus (Kōta Nemoto) **Bacchus (Keiji Hirai) *The Akatsuki **Nagato (Junpei Morita) **Konan (Atsuko Tanaka) **Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa) **Kisame Hoshigaki (Tomoyuki Dan) **Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto) **Sasori (Takahiro Sakurai) **Hidan (Masaki Terasoma) **Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi) *Orochimaru (Kujira) *Red Skull **Mikhail Deathwing (Hideo Ishikawa) **Rashin (Eiji Miyashita) **Dimeria Hogroth **Wynonna **Leila McAllister **Wren Myerson **Valto *Minerva Orland (Kikuko Inoue) *Oración Seis **Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) **Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Racer (Junji Majima) **Angel (Fuyuka Ōura) God Warriors * Thanos' Army *Mad Titan Thanos *The Black Order **Corvus Glaive **Black Dwarf **Proxima Midnight **Supergiant **Kano **Zeroth **Ebony Maw *Outriders Other Villains *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *Acnologia *Dark Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Loki Locations Europe Denmark * France *Paris Greece *Athens **Athena's Sanctuary Italy * Russia * North America Canada * Mexico * United States of America *New York City Asia China *Rozan *Shanghai India *Himalayas **Jamir Japan *Kido Estate *Tokyo South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Australia Antartica New Zealand * Hala * Power Stats Main Article: Ranked System '' ''Main Article 2: Attack Potency Main Article 3: Speed Main Article 4: Lifting Strength Main Article 5: Striking Strength Main Article 6: Durability Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Duels/Events Main Article: Duels '' ''Main Article 2: Events Trivia *Each of the three series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place three weeks after Kōga's battle with Saturn. **The Naruto series takes place five months after an alternate ending in the Fourth Shinobi World War, with Sasuke becoming a Konoha-nin again and the relationship between the Five Great Shinobi Nations grows ever stronger. **The Fairy Tail series takes place one month after the Grand Magic Games Arc (and the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc in the Fairy Tail anime adaptation). *For the Bronze and Gold Saints, they will retain their Kyū/Shin Cloths inside their clothstones for the first-half of the anime crossover series. *This crossover series will feature new characters, including new gods and dragons. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Naruto and Hinata **Kouga and Yuna **Natsu and Lucy **Sasuke and Sakura **Gray and Juvia **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Elfman and Evergreen **Sting and Yukino **Sai and Ino *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** References Navigation Category:Fairy Knights Wiki